Two of a Kind
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: Buffy meets her cousin for the first time in years, what if that cousin happened to be Scott Summers a.k.a Cyclops. X-men evoBuffy crossover.
1. late start

**Ok, this is just a strnnge fic I thought up during a very long and pointless computer lecture. I don't own anything so don't sue me. This is my first try at a Buffy fic, so be nice please. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

"Wow I can't believe it's been 10 years since the accident and almost 11 since I've seen Scott." Buffy commented to her best friend Willow. Buffy was sitting Indian style on her bed, her blond hair in a ponytail so it was out of the way, but a few strands of hair always seemed to escape. As most teenaged girls do, she and her friend were talking over the phone, holding up the line so no one else in her house could receive any calls.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's still all geeky like you described him to me a few years ago." Willow wondered out loud. Both the girls giggled over that.

"Well, It's been awhile….." Buffy trailed off, suddenly feeling guilty about talking about her cousin like that.

"I just hope he isn't here when we have to 'work', that would be really bad, how would we explain that to him." Willow laughed at that, but Buffy was suddenly nervous, what if it does, her mind asked her, and he gets hurt, how will you explain that to his guardian. Oh, Mr. Xavier, I'm really sorry about Scott, he just got in the way of a demon, you know how careless demons are now-a-days. Buffy sighed, this was going to be a stressful visit.

"Well Willow I have to go, my mom is threatening to break down the door if I don't get off the line right now, see ya tomorrow." Buffy hung up the phone and lay back on her bed. She remembered his last visit; boy was that a disaster, that whole bee hive thing still scared her. She thought to herself, I mean, so what one bee can't hurt you, well 30 can, they wound up taking little Scotty to the emergency room. Ouch, that was nasty.

She got up to flip off her light, and caught a glimpse in the mirror, her pale skin, which was from the nights she spent out slaying looked soft and unblemished, she was wearing her favorite pajamas, her pink happy bunny pj pants and a black tang top. She flipped the light out, and jumped into bed, but before she shut her eyes, she reached under her bed, and felt the stake attached to the bed frame with tape. Good she thought, sleep soon found the teenaged slayer, and soon she was off in la-la land.

Buffy woke with a start and slammed a hand down on her alarm clock. She must have accidentally used some of her slayer strength, because the digital clock numbers blinked out.

"Damn." Buffy cursed, "How am I supposed to explain this one."

Buffy suddenly remembered that it was the day that Scott would be arriving.

She jumped out of bed, and quickly but carefully chose a nice outfit for that day, which consisted of tight jeans and a pink t-shirt that showed her mid-drif. She brushed her hair out and ran downstairs, almost colliding with her mother on the steps.

"BUFFY be careful." Her mother scolded. "Plus, aren't you supposed to be picking pu Scottie at the airport?"

"Yes mom, guilty on both accounts, now gotta go." Buffy was about to sprint off, but her mom stopped her.

"I was going to give you this picture last night, but you were already asleep." Her mom handed her a picture of a gangly, thin, very pale boy, with a mess of brown hair, and a pair of sunglasses on. "Now you'll be able to recognize Scott easier, this is a picture from almost a year ago but it should work.

"Thanks mom, love ya." Buffy ran out the door, leaving her mom shaking her head and wondering what to do with her wild daughter.

* * *

**Well, I'm going to try and get some more chapters up soon, but I work quicker if I get reviews(hint hint)**


	2. Surprise

**Ok chapter two, Wahoo. This otta be interesting. Thanks for the great reviews, and MBB, sorry about the shortness, but it was just a beginning chapter, I am hoping the others will be longer, also I'm not really a expert on the show, I haven't really seen many of the shows because of the time they are on . Also, feel free to put this on your site; it's an honor to be asked. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

Buffy stopped her jeep in front of her best friend Willow's house. She was waiting out front. : "Hurry, hop in, his plane should be here in about 15 minutes."

"Okay." They drove off, Willow picked up the picture of Scott, which Buffy dropped into the cup holder between the seats. "Wow, your right he looks kind of skinny and sick in this picture, definitely someone who wouldn't make it here at Sunnydale High."

Buffy sighed in response, as they pulled into the parking lot of the airport. She double parked, and jumped out of the jeep. "Shit my mom's gonna kill me if I'm late." Buffy mumbled.

Willow hurried to keep up with the taller, stronger girl. By the time they reached the waiting area, Willow was out of breath, and the passengers had disembarked and were milling around, trying to find friends, relatives, and rides.

"Damn, I don't see him anywhere." Buffy swore. Willow looked at the picture she still held in her hand, it didn't match any of the people in the room. Finally, as the crowd thinned, a tall, rather muscular boy in black jeans, red sunglasses, and a black leather jacket grabbed Buffy from behind.

Buffy shrieked, and pulled away, she got into a defensive stance, ready to fight.

"You are still a jumpy one aren't you cuz?" The boy said with a lopsided smile.

Slowly Buffy recognized him, "SCOTT, oh my god, you look so much different!" After they hugged and greeted each other, Buffy introduced Scott to Willow, who kind of stood off to the side during the whole family thing.

"Scott, meet Willow my best friend, and Willow meet Scott my dorkey idiot cousin." Buffy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Willow." Scott stuck out his hand to shake, and Willow took it with a small smile and nod of the head.

"Well, lets get home, my mom's been dieing to see you again Scottie boy." Buffy told him as they walked out of the airport.

"So, you still have that dog, Poochie, or something like that?" Scott asked Buffy as she drove them back to her house.

"Um…It's a long story, but no, Poochie is long gone." Buffy silently added to herself, eaten by some demonic thingy.

"Oh well, that dog never liked me anyways, I swear he had it out for me, like that one time he chased me around the block, barking like mad and trying to eat me or something." Scott laughed as well as Buffy; Willow's laugh could have been mistaken for a quiet cough though.

Willow was strangely feeling shy; she had been expecting a boy who was kind of quiet and awkward, rather than strong and funny. It was kind of disappointing; it was like he was a totally different person from the picture. In the picture she had in her jeans pocket now, Scott looked like an anti-social, unpopular, bookworm with no self-esteem or self-confidence. Now he looked like one of the jocks from Sunnydale High school.

"Hey Buffy, I forgot my dad wanted me to do some chores around the house, do you mind dropping me off at my house?" Willow asked the blond teenaged driver.

"Sure, but you'll miss out on some real fun, I can't wait to see my mom's face when she sees her 'little Scottie baby.' It'll be a once in a life time look, I'll have to remember my camera, so I can keep the moment for a good long time." Buffy laughed again, just thinking about her mother's face. "Plus blackmail is a good idea as well."

They reached Willow's house and dropped her off, "See you tonight Willow." Buffy yelled to her friend as they drove off.

"So…What happened to the Scott I remember?" Buffy turned the conversation in the direction of his change from the picture to now.

"Well, after the professor became my legal guardian, he had an instructor at the school where he and a lot of kids, as well as I go, who whipped me into shape, it took awhile, but it worked okay." Scott looked out at the passing houses, "I missed you, I've been so busy, I just haven't had the time to visit or call really." Scott left out the part about him living blind out on the streets for awhile, not wanting to alarm her.

"Home sweet home." Buffy stated.

"It's almost the same as I remember it, except you put a new porch on." Scott grabbed his bags out of the back of the jeep, and followed her into the house.

Buffy and Scott went into the living room and sat down on the couch, then Buffy got up, "Want something to drink, we've got water, milk, and soda."

"Water's fine, thanks." Scott leaned back into the couch, memories of his childhood flooded his mind, and they made him so sad all the time. After losing his family, he couldn't bring himself to come back here to visit. It was just too overwhelming. But he made up his mind to come down this year, since he was now almost 17, he felt that he had to face this.

A voice broke his train of thought, "Excuse me, but who are you?" Joyce Summers asked cautiously as she walked into the living room where Scott was sitting, carrying a basket full of laundry.

"Aunt Joyce, don't tell me you don't recognize your favorite nephew." Scott smiled as her expression changed. He then got up off the couch, ready for the hug that he knew was coming.

"Oh my god, Scottie, You look so different." She set her basket down, and gave him a long hug, "You are so big, last time I saw you, you were only this high." She held her hand about 3 feet above the ground.

Scott laughed, "I'm glad I'm not only that tall anymore, anyways, Aunt Joyce, you seem to only get younger and younger, while I get older and older, is that fair?"

Joyce laughed, and Buffy entered the room. "Shoot there goes my photo op." She muttered.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, it gives me lots of great ideas, and I write faster. Sorry if all the facts arn't right, but I'm learning.**


End file.
